


anticipate satisfaction

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo's got it bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anticipate satisfaction

He’s a beast of a man.

A foul criminal with even fouler practices, no regard for personal hygiene, and without any consideration for any other human being--Mako Rutledge is everything that Hanzo is not. He’s brutish where Hanzo is graceful, unkempt as Hanzo is immaculate; body hulking and huge against Hanzo’s own lithe, toned frame. He is everything Hanzo is not and everything Hanzo hates, and yet here he finds himself, on his knees in front of the monster-man, eyes locked on the thick shaft in Mako’s hand and with no thought in his head other than what he has to do to get his face between Rutledge’s thighs.

“You want this so bad.” Mako’s belly shakes as he laughs, the noise dark and rumbling and enough to make the hair on Hanzo’s neck stand up, pull a thin, needy whine from his throat. He shuffles uselessly against the broad hand splayed across his forehead and keeping him still, his cock aching in what is usually the loose confines of his hakama. “On your knees, begging for cock. For _my_ cock. You’re such a slut, Hanzo.”

And it’s true--by all accounts, Hanzo should be ashamed. Should be disgusted with himself for lusting after this fat brute of a man with his fat filthy cock, absolutely should not be quivering on his knees with only Roadhog’s grip keeping him from lunging and getting that thick meat down his throat. He should be repulsed and not at all turned on by the thick, meaty foreskin hiding that dark-flushed head, the way it slickly slides in Roadhog’s slow, lazy strokes, the glide made easy by the pre-cum already dribbling out of the wide slit. 

Hanzo wants to lick it away--wants to fit his mouth around that fat head and suck Mako’s cum from the source, wrap both hands around his shaft and bury his face in those low-hanging balls, smother and surround himself in the most base form of Rutledge’s essence.

He _wants_.

And what’s worse is that Mako knows it--knows that it’s only his hand keeping Hanzo away, can still feel the soft, desperate licks against his fingers, hear the breathy noises of desire the other man is making. Hanzo and his slutty greed for Rutledge’s fat cock is on full display, and it amuses one just as much as it humiliates the other.

“Maybe if you beg,” Mako offers, voice half-thoughtful; and Hanzo jumps on the chance like it’s his last hope at salvation, lewd and filthy words of promise spilling from his throat, words half-choked by desperation.

“Please...please, Mako, please, give me your cock….let me suck your cock, please, I’ll do anything…”

Hanzo’s voice cracks, and when Mako looks down he can see the faint shimmer of tears in those dark lashes, and the realization-- _Hanzo Shimada is crying for his cock_ \--is enough to do him in. He cums with a rumbling growl low in his chest, his grip shifting to grab Hanzo’s hair and tug him closer; paints the other man’s fluttering eyes and gasping mouth with his cum, striping thick and white across his cheeks, over his nose.

Hanzo’s shoulders shake as Mako’s cock spits out a few final spurts of cum, flecking carelessly across an enraptured face; Hanzo’s expression looks like he’s on the cusp of climax. Mako laughs.

He grabs big, meaty handfuls of silky black hair, pulls it free of the ribbon tie and uses it like a mop, smearing around the dregs of his cum in brutish swipes; and Hanzo _lets_ him, made near-giddy by the chance to be closer to that cock, smell the salt of Roadhog’s sweaty skin. He darts his tongue out as quick as he can, as he’s pulled closer, arching toward the head, hoping for just a _taste_ \--

Mako shoves him back with a derisive snort; through the mask, it sounds like the huffing of a beast. Hanzo looks up at him pitifully, tries to amble closer on his stumps; his hair hangs in sticky clumps, remembering the hold Rutledge had put on it, the way he’d bent it to his will.

“Please...let me….” He’s whining now, his voice pitched high in his desperation; he’s so close. His cock is throbbing, and he knows that if he could just get some kind of contact with Mako’s cock, he could cum in his hakama. “I’ll make it good--let me show you, let me…”

Mako tilts his head with that unnerving stitched-on smile and, with a sense of finality, tucks his cock away, getting to his feet despite Hanzo’s whimper of protest.

“No.” He towers over the other man as he leans closer; close enough for Hanzo to see the slight condensation clouding the goggles, hear the lingering puff of the man’s breath. He shudders at the proximity, tipping his head back as if on instinct, hips arching up hopefully--

_“I don’t want you.”_

One big thumb against his forehead is enough to knock Hanzo over, sending him sprawling onto his back; as Mako’s footsteps retreat Hanzo struggles back upright, the man’s muffled laughter still ringing in his ears.


End file.
